random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 6|Next Episode -->]] ' ' Length: 1:59:40 Hosts: '''Alex Drew Kate Mitch '''Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *First time Jerk off? **Kate 12 **Andy 12 **Alex 5 *Most fun you ever had? **Alex PAX **Kate - Fuck you. **Alex - You should have went. Other Shit and some Facts: *Started the host is dead for week they don't appear. *Alex not a fan of the Mortal Kombat action shorts. *Alex saw Jurassic Park III with the aunt she hates.(repeat)(Titanic as well) *Alex had bad audio levels. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Happy Easter Jesus fuckers! *Alex Dunham is a piece of shit and is not funny. *Are you a virgin fuck you! *2160? We don't have that many numbers yet in technology. *She fell in love with me, but I used her for a fuckhole. *She was on her period, I pushed the tampon into her. *My admission to go up there with my wrist to get it back. She was loose. She told me could you stop making it feel so good. *TMNT Powerstone, they are robots why do they need vacations? *We had 41 downloads from episode 3 are best one! *My mom used to light incest. *Job "I make sure the sky doesn't explode. *I'm Aeshir, I'm gonna build somethign interesting. *Galaxy Nebula is my favorite Anamanaguchi song. *That joke would have been better with the moon pokemon. *I hate orange, I hate blue. I don't like Half Life 2. *I don't care if I have a lobotomy as long as its different. *Levar Burton he is such a black guy. *Saw Showgirls. I did not mentioned I shared a room with a 13 year old. He thought I was retarded. I tried to logically explain it was my boing boing. *I told my ex girlfriend to suck my boing boing. *Fuck me. Drew *Portal 2 Potato sack Steam **Kate - I would be happy if I bought a pack of actual potatoes. Kate *Matt is dead this week. *Raided a porn stash with a massive stockpile of sex toys. *We picked up the vibrator and put in in her mouth when she was asleep. **Hmm. Tasted Grape flavored condoms. Holy water WTF? *(36:50) Aeshir fuck you. **Alex - BroPan fuck you. *Hairy tits and the chamber of secrets. *I will go to Florida and kill you. *DHS Are you sure you want to overwrite your save file? *I have to save money for a vagina. *Incest McLumpyLegs *Alex (Boycott TalkRadar) **Kate - We hate them. They are jerks. *You should fucking die. *When I saw the Reading Rainbow I was shocked they had a blindman host the show. *We should all commit suicide. *I had a girlfriend too. We had to do sexy things outside. She was on her period. I was fingering her. I'm up to my arm in blood. On my shirt, it looked like I killed someone. Then I heard her scream. A cub scout group saw her spread eagle. *Fucking Englishmen. *I ripeed the balls off my mother. *Everynight our mother would come in and rape us. It wouldn't close. I still have to wear a sock. *I have a cum story (5:33) *The other day I was fapping. As you know the results are messy. There is other forms of masturbation via butts. I reached for a towel and it went all over my face. I thought I would be removing cream not adding it. **Mitch -This story does not add up. Mitch *Pokemon come in, Pokemon come out you can't explain that. *If you know anything about me I hate Mexicans. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 6|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Drew Category:Kate Category:Mitch